A vendor of a mobile device will typically make fixed choices as to what functions of the mobile device are exposed to receive user-defined input, such as passwords or voice commands. Accordingly, a user must follow a prescribed procedure for a particular type of input in order to cause a desired behavior by the mobile device. This approach limits the level of personalization available to the user.